sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ami Mizuno
Ami Mizuno (jap. 水野亜美 Mizuno Ami) – bohaterka anime i mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest prawdziwą tożsamością Sailor Mercury. Jako pierwsza z Czarodziejek dołączyła do Usagi i Luny. Charakterystyka Seria przedstawia Ami Mizuno jako uczennicę żyjącą w dwudziestowiecznym Tokio. Gdy ją poznajemy ma 14 lat i uczy się w Miejskim Gimnazjum Jūban w dzielnicy Minato. Jej rodzice są rozwiedzeni. Mieszka z matką, która jest lekarką, w rezydencji w dzielnicy Minato. Jej ojciec jest podróżującym malarzem, który często wysyła jej obrazy zamiast listów. Rodzina Mizuno jest bardzo dobrze sytuowana – Ami nigdy nie musiała narzekać na brak jakichkolwiek dóbr materialnych, choć pragnęła rzeczy, których kupić nie można – przyjaciół. Jedną z najbardziej podkreślanych cech Ami jest jej niezwykła inteligencja, mówi także płynnie w języku angielskim. Jej rówieśnicy patrzą na nią z mieszaniną podziwu i niechęci, źle interpretując jej nieśmiałość jako snobizm, co sprawia jej kłopot z nawiązywaniem nowych przyjaźniTom 1, Akt 2. Ami jest przedstawiona jako słodka, łagodna i lojalna, a także nieznacznie niepewna. thumb|left|Ami w mundurku szkolnym W dzieciństwie nigdy nie miała nikogo bliskiego. Zawsze była odrzucona. Dyskryminowano ją za to, że była bystrą dziewczynką, która nie umie nic innego tylko się uczyć. W rezultacie nabawiła się strachu przed odrzuceniem i uważała, by nikogo nie zranić w obawie o stratę tej osoby. Pilnowała się, by nie wydawać się zbyt prostolinijną, by nie winić ludzi w przypadku, gdy mogliby zezłościć się na nią i dlatego przepraszała za wszystko, co się działo, niezależnie czy była to jej wina, czy nie. Wolała siedzieć cicho niż powiedzieć coś źle. Nie chciała nikomu zawracać głowy swoimi problemami i zatrzymywała je dla siebie. Choć nie jest związana z kimś na stałe spodobał jej się Ryō Urawa, który, choć pojawia się tylko w dwóch odcinkach, ma wpływ na życie Ami. Na krótko został jej szkolnym kolegą. Dorównuje Ami jeśli chodzi o intelekt. Jako jeden z nosicieli Tęczowego Kryształu, posiadał niezwykłe psychiczne umiejętności – przewidywanie przyszłości, które ujawniły mu drugą tożsamość dziewczyny. Dobrze ją rozumie – jest między nimi specjalna więź, ale formalnie nie są parą. Oboje mają podobne problemy, zawsze przed nimi uciekają i nigdy nie są uczciwi w stosunku do siebie samych. Właściwie są nie tylko przyjaciółmi, ale za bardzo boją się uwierzyć we własne uczucia. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Ami naprawdę ktoś się spodobał (choć wpierw się do tego nie przyznała). Po wydarzeniu w wesołym miasteczku muszą się rozłączyć, gdyż Ryō musi wyjechać w inne miejsce. Ryō wyjechał, ale nadal utrzymują ze sobą kontakt. Uwielbia czytać i marzy o zostaniu lekarzem jak jej matka. W anime stoi przed dylematem, z uwagi na możliwość studiowania w Niemczech, udaje się aż na lotnisko przed zmianą zdania o pozostaniu w Japonii i walką ze złem ze swoimi przyjaciółkamiOdcinek 62. Oprócz czytania, Ami lubi grać w szachy i pływać w celu zrelaksowania się. Dobrze tańczy - w odcinku 37 wraz z Makoto zdaje finałowy egzamin tańca w Seminarium Księżniczek (Usagi, Rei i Minako go oblały). Umie również programować, w finale [[Sailor Moon S|serii S'']] daje Chibiusie jako pożegnalny prezent napisaną przez siebie grę edukacyjną. Ami jest jedną z nielicznych dziewcząt w serii, której rodzinna sytuacja jest wyraźnie opisana w anime. Jej rodzice są rozwiedzeni, a ona mieszka z matką Saeko, zajętym lekarzem, której bardzo często nie ma w domu. Wyglądają bardzo podobnie, Ami podziwia swoją matkę i pragnie, aby sprostać jej wymaganiom. Ojciec Ami nie został nazwany, ale w mandze i anime powiedziane jest, że jest malarzem. W mandze matka Ami okazuje się być dość bogata. Pokazane jest jak Ami sprawdza wytrzymałość miecza, który wojowniczki otrzymały na Księżycu, używając go do przecięcia pierścionka z diamentem. Gdy dziewczyny panikują, ona uspokaja je mówiąc, że jej matka ma ich wiele więcejTom 3, Akt 11.thumb|Ami Mizuno (PGSM) ''Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon W serialu live-action w jej rolę wcieliła się Chisaki Hama. Ami, podobnie jak w mandze i anime, jest najlepszą uczennicą. Jest nieśmiała i skryta, trudno było jej nawiązać kontakt. Nosiła okulary, choć ich nie potrzebowała. Argumentowała to tym, że lepiej się w nich czuje (zmieniła to dopiero po większym otworzeniu się na przyjaciółki). W akcie 21 Ami, z powodu podstępu Kunzite, zostaje zmieniona w walczącą po stronie Królestwa Ciemności Akumi aka Dark Mercury. Jednak w akcie 28, kiedy orientuje się, że zraniła Czarodziejkę z Księżyca, wraca do swojej normalnej postaci i nie pamięta niczego, co robiła jako Dark Mercury. Postacie Sailor A thumb|right|300px|Sailor A (tylko PGSM) Pojawiła się tylko w PGSM w akcie zero, przed odkryciem tożsamości dziewczyny jako Sailor Mercury. Ami słysząc, że Usagi i jej przyjaciółki chcę przebrać się za czarodziejki, aby bronić sklepu Osa-P sama także wyobraża sobie, że jest czarodziejką - Sailor A, ubraną w ten sam kostium co Sailor V. Jednak nie realizuje tych zamiarów. Aktorki *W serialu aktorskim w jej rolę wciela się Chisaki Hama oraz Kanki Matsumoto jako mała Ami. *W musicalach w jej rolę wcielały się: :*Ayako Morino :*Yukiko Miyagawa :*Hisano Akamine :*Mariya Izawa :*Chieco Kawabe :*Manami Wakayama :*Miyabi Matsuura :* Momoyo Koyama :* Yume Takeuchi Etymologia imienia W języku japońskim planeta Merkury nosi nazwę Suisei (jap. 水星): pierwszy znak kanji znaczy „woda”, a drugi wskazuje na obiekt astronomiczny. Choć użyto rzymskiej nazwy planety, moce Sailor Mercury opierają się na wodzie ze względu na ten aspekt japońskiej mitologiiPatrick Drazen: Anime Explosion! The What? Why? & Wow! of Japanese Animation, wyd. Stone Bridge Press; Berkeley, Kalifornia, s. 286. Jej pełne imię może tłumaczyć się jako „Przyjaciel Wody” (czytane mizu no ami (jap. 水の友人)). Ciekawostki thumb|Pierwotny projekt [[sailor fuku|fuku Sailor Mercury (Materials Collection)]] * W ''Pierwszej miłości Ami-chan'' i krótkim odcinku specjalnym, który powstał na podstawie wyżej wymienionej historii, został podany fakt, że Ami ma alergię na listy miłosne i dziewczyna mogła dostać wysypki, gdy je otrzymała. * Ami miała numer 25 członkostwa w Three Lights Fan Club, co sprawiło, że była pierwsza spośród jej przyjaciółek również należących do tego klubu. Popularność W Japonii, Sailor Mercury jest najpopularniejszą Senshi. Młodsi plasują Ami na drugim miejscu (na pierwszym jest Sailor Chibi Moon). Dzieje się tak prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Ami jest wzorem dla japońskich dzieci pod względem wiedzy i intelektu. Z drugiej strony, jej brak zaczepnych zdolności podczas całej pierwszej serii anime doprowadził do pogardzania Ami za słabość (była jedyną Senshi, która została zabita przez DD Girls; reszta wojowniczek została zabita przez użycie ataków kamikaze). Przypisy en:Ami Mizuno de:Ami Mizuno es:Ami Mizuno (manga) ja:水野亜美 Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Cywilne tożsamości Sailor Senshi